Burning of Affection
by onelastxbreath
Summary: When people start to trash Naruto's apartment, Tsunadesama sends him to find a temporary place to stay while they fix his home. Sakura decides to let him stay with her for a while, but will their friendship be just more than that? NaruSaku.
1. The Beginning

1**Title**: Burning of Affection

**By**: OneLastxBreath

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Naruto.

**Pairings**: NaruSaku, slight SasuSaku, ShikaIno and many more!

**Rating**: M for Mature :0

xxx

_'Sakura thoughts.'_

_**'inner Sakura'**_

"_thoughts"_

"speaking."

xxx

It started out as a normal day for Konoha's Cherry Blossom; the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the villagers were in their normal busy mood. She laughed as she watched a few kids play on the playground close to the swings. They reminded her so much of when she was younger. The kunoichi sighed as she continued to walk towards her usual route. Tsunade-sama was probably wondering where she was by now..

The pink-haired girl sighed once again as she started to walk up the graveled stairs towards the Hokage's office. _'My life's pretty boring..' _she thought as she looked up to the sky. _**'Yupp. I've noticed that too!'**_ Inner chimed in. The girl rolled her eyes but continued to walk.

At last, she arrived towards her destination and walked towards a door. She stopped and knocked twice before hearing a faint 'come in!' on the other side. She hesitated at first after hearing her yell out something angrily, but got over it. "Tsunade-sama, is everything alright in here?" she asked as she looked around, now understanding what all the fuss was about.

"Yes, Sakura, it is, don't worry, this _baka_ here is just being so rude!" the godaime replied. Sakura looked to the right of the Hokage noticing the other blonde boy beside her: Uzumaki Naruto. He also turned around at the sound of her name, looking at her straight in her eyes. She blushed.

"Morning Sakura-chan!" he yelled as the boy smiled, not seeming to notice the blush on her face.

"Uh, yeah. Good Morning to you too Naruto." Sakura said as she sat down. She reached into her carrying bad and pulled out an apple, biting into it as she looked up.

"So what are you guys bickering about this time?" Tsunade snorted.

"Oh Sakura-chan, it's terrible! Some people broke into my apartment and trashed the place! I'm gonna get those bastards.." Naruto responded as he shook a fist in the air. The hokage sighed and shook her head.

"Naruto, we already talked about this! _I'll_ take care of it, meanwhile you find a place to crash while this shenanigan is solved. Got it?" The sun-kissed boy looked back and whined.

"But Tsunade-baachan! I don't _have_ a place to stay at and.." He was interrupted by a certain pink-haired girl listening to the whole situation.

"You can stay at my place, Naruto." she said and smiled. Tsunade looked up to the blonde who had a ridiculously-looking face, almost as if he was shocked.

"There. So it's settled. You stay at Sakura's apartment while I fix up your apartment. Now, get out of my office." she said as she waved her hand towards the door, gesturing them to leave.

The two looked at her for a minute, but followed her orders and were out. Tsunade linked her hands together and rested her chin on top of it, staring at the door for a moment, checking if they were truly gone. When she thought they were gone, she sighed. "Shizune!" the blonde called as a woman with black hair came in.

"Yes Tsunade-sama?"

"Bring me some sake, my head is pounding like an earthquake..." she replied, placing a hand to her forehead. Shizune sighed and headed out the door, off to look for some sake.

xxx

Meanwhile, Sakura and Naruto were walking out of the Hokage tower, thinking about their recent experience. They were quiet for a moment, until Naruto broke the sudden silence. "Sakura-chan, what did you mean when you said I could stay at your place?" he asked, a little uneasy. She shrugged.

"I meant that you can crash at my apartment while Hokage-sama fixes yours." Naruto looked at her confused. She sounded to comfortable with the idea of him at her place.

"..but are you sure..? I mean-" She stopped.

"Naruto. I meant what I said. No friend of mine will be abandoned at a time like this. I don't want you ending up homeless, you know? Now c'mon. Do you want to see it or not?" The blonde looked at her and nodded.

"Okay. Thanks Sakura-chan." Naruto replied and gave her one of the greatest smiles he had ever given her. Sakura looked at him and turned slightly pink.

"Uhm, yeah. No problem Naruto. Now come on." she said as they proceeded to walk. The whole time, she was looking down at her feet, and she could feel her stomach turning. _'What's wrong with me?'_ she asked herself. _**'Dude. I think you're in love with Naruto!'**_Her Inner self replied._ 'I'm.. What?' __**'You heard me!'**_ Inner said and giggled a bit. Sakura shook her head mentally. _'No.. That can't be. I love... Sasuke-kun. Yeah. That's it... I think.'_ Inner laughed again. _**'Whatever you say...'**_ she said as she disappeared behind her mind. Sakura sighed and looked straight ahead, seeing her apartment in view.

"There it is!" the pinku yelled, pointing at a light-pink-colored apartment. Naruto laughed a bit.

"I shoulda known it would be pink!" he replied as Sakura laughed a bit too.

"Yeah, well, what can I say?" she said. They laughed again as they entered their destination. Sakura closed the door as Naruto stepped in, looking around the room. _"Wow. I never thought this is how Sakura-chan's apartment would look like.."_ he said to himself. There were scrolls on the floor anywhere random, and lots of photographs on the walls. A small kitchen was placed in front of the living room, and you could see it was empty. He walked over to the cabinets and opened them. _"Empty..."_ he thought as he turned around to face a stunned Sakura.

"Why are these cabinets empty little missy?" the blonde asked, a bit of concern in his voice. She blushed.

"Uhm, well, I don't really have time to eat around here, so I usually order something from the street, ya know?" Naruto nodded and decided to sit on a sofa close by. Sakura followed and sat across from him. There was silence in between them for a while. It seemed like hours went by, until Sakura spoke.

"Hey Naruto, would you like to go see the bed room?" He looked up a bit startled, but nodded.

As they arrived towards a light-pink-colored door, Sakura turned the knob and opened it. Naruto followed behind her. The first thing that caught his eyes were the number of beds: one. He gulped uncomfortably. Sakura taking notice of his actions, she looked at him puzzled.

"Is something wrong Naruto?" she asked, a bit of concern in her voice. The blonde shook his head firmly.

"Uh, Sakura-chan, there's only **one** bed. Where's the other one?" This question bothered her. Had she not noticed that they needed _two_ separate beds for each other? This thought struck her.

"_Damn._ I guess I forgot. Hehe. Silly me!" the cherry blossom laughed a bit. Naruto shrugged.

"It's okay! I'll sleep on the floor." He answered with a toothy fox-like grin. The cherry blossom stared at him for a while. _'Wow. Naruto sure has gotten handsome over the years...' __**'You got that right, sister! That boy-ish grin of his, that wavy golden locks of his, those adoring eyes, his muscular sexy voice, ohh!'**_ Inner Sakura passed out as Sakura mentally rolled her eyes. Though she shook it off and ignored it, she had a point.

"Hello? Sakura-chan?" Naruto waved a hand in front of her face. The girl left her trance and looked at him. They were really close. She blushed madly.

"I-I'm sorry Naruto, I was just think-king of something." Sakura laughed a bit nervously, but the Uzumaki didn't seem to notice.

"Oh. Okay. Well, anyways, I'll sleep on the floor, if that's okay with you." The pink-haired girl shook her head after hearing him.

"Hell no! I'm not going to let you sleep on my hard cold floor when there's a nice warm bed for you to sleep in! So, you're sleeping with me, and that's that!" She crossed her arms to prove her point, and shut her eyes as if to look a bit mad. There was a visible blush on the blonde's cheeks when Sakura opened her eyes. She looked a bit confused, until she found out about what was wrong with that sentence.

"I-I-I mean, not like tha-at but..." She was blushing now as well.

"Are you sure? I mean, I can always sleep on a couch or something." Sakura shook her head.

"Positive. There's nothing wrong with a couple of friends sleeping in the same bed, right?" Naruto nodded.

"Yeah! Nothing's gonna happen, right?" He looked up at Sakura, and she blushed a bit again.

"R-Right." _'Unless you want it to...'_ she thought as an evil smirk made it's way through her lips.

"What's that smile for Sakura-chan?"

"Oh _nothing_.." she replied and sighed as she sat on the edge of the bed. _'This is going to be one __interesting__ sleep over.'_ she thought and smiled up at Naruto again. Inner Sakura laughed and thought about what kind of things would happen in the next couple of days.

xxx

Okay, so tell me if you liked it! R&R please, and if there are any mistakes, please tell me! And by the way, I think I'll be updating this one soon, I'm really interesting in what's going to happen next too:D


	2. Caught

1**Title**: Burning of Affection

**By**: OneLastxBreath

**Disclaimer**: again, I do not own Naruto.

**Pairings**: NaruSaku, slight SasuSaku, ShikaIno and many more!

**Rating**: M for Mature :0

-Hehe.. A bit OOC, maybe a whole LOT D:

xxx

"_Thoughts_"

_'sakura thoughts.'_

_**'inner Sakura'**_

"speaking."

xxx

It seemed like hours went by. None of them said a thing. Sakura sat on the edge of her mattress, playing with her thumbs, while Naruto stood at her wall, a foot on it while his other on the ground; it keeping himself from falling. His arms her crossed around his chest and his head down, staring at the ground. Sure he wanted to say something, but he couldn't come up with anything right to say. _"Idiot! Say something.." _he thought, but nothing good came up. _"You look beautiful? No... that's too cheesy." _He sighed, and scratched the back of his head.

"Is something wrong Naruto?" He jumped. Her voice frightened him, and she finally broke the silence between them.

"Ergh, no Sakura-chan! Everything's fine!" he said, re-assuring her. The kunoichi smiled. That same smile.. made the blonde kitsune smile as well. _"There's just... something about her that makes me crazy..."_

Sakura noticed him staring and blushed. _'Oh god. He's staring at me! He seems, so adorable, I can't look away!'_ _**'Oh shut up! You're in love with the guy. Deal with it. Accept it.'**_ Inner Sakura spat out. Sakura mentally glared at her inner self. _'For once in our life, can you just pipe down?'_ Inner Sakura laughed. _**'Have it your way..'**_ and with that, she disappeared.

"Naruto.. Have you ever... thought about... us?" The deadly question.. was now asked. She bit her bottom lip. Naruto looked up, his saphire eyes meeting with her emerald orbs. She turned slightly red. He smiled, and took out his hand, smoothing out his blonde locks while giving her a familiar foxy grin that drove her Inner Sakura crazy.

"Of course Sakura-chan! I love you! And I would do anything for you! I would... die for you, give up my life, take a **katana** for you. I care about you more that you would ever think about..." She smiled.

"Naruto.. You would do that for me?" the pinku asked innocently, looking like a bright tomato. Luckily for her, Naruto didn't seem to notice.

"Of course" he yelled and nodded. The cherry blossom gave him a warm delicate smile and patted the empty space beside her, motioning him to sit next to her. He followed her orders and came and sat down, making sure to give them enough space for each other. Sakura frowned, but shook it off.

"Naruto, do you _really_ mean what you said?"

"Of course! Every single word. That's why I promise to brink Sasuke-teme back! For you.." _"For your happiness..."_ Sakura grinned. _'He really means it, gosh, I never knew Naruto cared about me so much.." _Even though she might have somehow fallen in love with him, Sasuke's mind echoed in her head. How she hated thinking that maybe Naruto thought she still loved him.

"Naruto... do you... think I still love Sasuke?" she asked quietly. The room was silent once more. She felt a bit awkward, and kind of nervous. Why was he making her nervous? It was just Naruto... or so she thought.

"Of course you love him! You loved him ever since we were in the Ninja Academy! So why are you asking me if you think you still like teme, because I know what the answer is." There was a bit of pain in his voice when he talked. She smiled and leaned in close to the blonde, closing all the space between them.

"Maybe because I don't love him anymore..." she brushed her lips against his. Sakura could feel him tighten from the sudden touch, but he soon loosened. His hand snaked towards her waist and pulled her closer as their lips connected. She was now on top of his lap, and put her arms around his neck. She felt something sucking on her upper lip, noticing it was Naruto's tongue. She granted him entrance and his tongue glided in. Both muscles wrestled each other for room in her mouth. He broke the kiss and moved down to her neck, brushing over her collar bone.

The blonde boy's hands trailed up to her shirt, playing with the hem of it for a while; Sakura's heart beat increased with excitement. Soon, his hands trailed up towards her chest, masaging her left breast. She let out a small moan, and Naruto smirked. He was now on top of her; claiming her as his other hand stroked her stomach. The blonde was just about to lift her shirt up when they both heard a loud-mouthed blondie coming in the door.

"SAKURA! GET OUT HERE NOW FOREHEAD GI-" she soon stopped as she saw what both of them were up to. The cotton-candy haired girl quickly pushed Naruto off of her, making him hit the floor with a 'thud'. Sakura stood up immediately, straightening herself out as if nothing had happend, but the blush on her face prevented that from happening.

"I-Ino! What are you doing here!" she yelled. The barbie doll smirked and looked a sakura as if saying 'Ino-1 and Sakura-negative 500'. Naruto was still on the floor, not sure of to just come up or stay hidden, hoping she didn't notice him.

"Was that.. Naruto?" _"Crap!"_ he thought and decided to come out. Both girls turned to see the blonde teenaged boy; his hand on the bed, helping him come up to his feet.

"Ehehehe... hey Ino!" He gave her an unsure smile and scratched the back of his head.

"I think I hear Kiba calling me, COMING KIBA!" and with that, he ran out the door, hoping Sakura wouldn't be in _too_ much trouble with the blondie. The girls watched him leave. Sakura looked down and once again started to play with her thumbs. Ino crossed her arms and looked at her with another victory smile... or was it a smirk? Oh how she hated Ino right now.

"Spill forehead, what was that all about?" she said, making it sound more like a question than a command. Sakura gulped, hard. What should she do? Should she tell her the truth, or just fake the whole thing. It was true Ino was once her best friend. Maybe if she told her about it, they would stop fighting about oh what was it? Oh yeah, Sasuke. She put on her best **fake** smile and laughed.

"Okay, you caught me Ino-pig! I was just uhm.. practicing for a play me and Naruto are in. Hehehe.." Fake. Oh how _very_ fake she sounded! The blonde barbie girl arched a brow and looked at her suspiciously.

"Sakura, I can see through that fake disguise you loser!" The pinku sweatdropped and apoligized. Maybe she should tell her the truth...

"Gomen Ino. Well... to tell you the truth, I offered Naruto to stay at my place, long story really."

"Tell me, I actually _have_ all day to hear about it." she smiled, shockingly, this one wasn't fake.

"Okay, well, some people trashed Naruto's apartment, and he was talking to Hokage-sama about it when I walked in. I was there when she told him to stay somewhere, and I told him to stay at my place. No big deal." Maybe it didn't seem like a big deal for Sakura, but that would soon change once Ino would open her big mouth.

"Oooooooh! SURE FOREHEAD!" the blonde squealed and started to tease her.

"Ino, please." the cherry blossom begged, but dreams never come true when you're around Ino.

"Sakura, are you sure it's just a mere sleep over? Or is it **more** than that?" Boy was she making a big deal about this! The pinku sighed deeply and looked at her. _"Ino.. I might be in love with Naruto!"_ She thought about maybe telling her.. but then again, she might spill to everyone, and everyone means the whole effing **village** everyone. No. She will not take that chance.

"Yes, I'm sure it's just a sleep over thing. Now, changing the subject..." Ino pouted as Sakura continued.

"What are you here for anyways?" the bubblegum haired kunoichi asked the other. Ino straightened herself out and looked at Sakura.

"Tsunade-sama ordered me to go find you. Wants to walk to you about.. Sumfn'" Ino said and leaned against the wall, just as Naruto did before. Sakura nodded and headed out the door.

"Thanks." she murmured as she passed the door way. Ino smiled and looked at her.

"You're welcome." was the only thing she heard back. The cherry blossom smirked.

"Oh and Ino..."

"Hmm?"

"You're dead if you ever tell anyone about this."

"Haha. Don't you worry your pretty little forehead. Everything's gonna be all right..."

"Same old Ino-pig..."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Sakura laughed and ran out of the room, with an angry Ino behind her.

xxx

Oh yess. This is where the story ends _darlings_. Read and review please (:


End file.
